Lost
by Doctah Sawbones
Summary: What happens when someone gets struck by lightning while playing TF2 and it isn't raining? Also my first FanFic. Rated T for Team Fortress 2 and gore. Part one of the Lost Series. Continued in: Sawbones
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first FanFic, so it might be kinda crappy. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

All I remember from before is me playing computer, and lightning strikes me right through my window. Like, seriously, it wasn't even raining outside! And I was playing Team Fortress 2. That's it. I don't remember anything else. Oh wait, I was playing it with three others, Shmalien, Shadow Bomb, and King Dwarf. What was my name again? Oh yeah, Doctah Kreep. Now everything's coming back!

I stood up, and walked around. I checked my phone, and I didn't question why it was still in my pocket, but it was. I also had an internet connection somehow... I called Shadow Bomb and he answered. "What happened!? I'm in Teufort right now!" I replied with a smart; "What drugs are you on?"

"No seriously! Wait... I think I see you now! Look to your left!" I looked. Aaaand there was Teufort, in all its videogame glory. I hung up, dumbfounded. Then I called King Dwarf and Shmalien, respectively. They both replied with: "Are we really in Team Fortress 2 right now?!" That's when I heard a maniacal laugh. I looked behind me and saw a Soldier on the ground, its helmet tilted up oddly... Thats when it hit me, actually, I barely dodged it, because it leaped at me with a fearsome screech. Well, we were doomed, it was Painis Cupcake. Only one thing to do. RUN?! I ran straight towards Shadow's position. Then Painis leaped at me again. But this time a tracer bullet ripped his ear off. I looked back to see him backpedaling, so I kept running, although it was very tiring. I heard the sounds of a battle coming from 2fort, the actual map, not the town. That's also when I started growing taller. And I had a labcoat? And medical gloves? And POP! I had a Quick-Fix in my hands. But I also noticed another detail. I wasn't part of BLU or RED. No, I was part of GRN. The classified green team of TF Industries. I saw a Spy nearby, but it cloaked in a green puff of smoke. It was Shmalien! Then a nearby GRN Soldier called out for me, Shadow Bomb! A bullet impaled itself in the head of a RED Spy trying to stab my spine, King Dwarf! "Gentlemen. I have the briefcase." Sweet! Shmalien had the RED Intel already! "Follow me, Cupcake!" Shadow yelled. We ran into the BLU base, where Shadow mutilated a Scout's face with a rocket. BOOM! Then we ran into the Intel room. There was Shmalien with a sapper on a sentry, and a knife in an Engineer.

We took the BLU briefcase and ran. All the way through the base, we saw one sniper try to stop us, then a tracer bullet traced a hole in his head. We had both briefcases! We won! "STALEMATE! Green team has stolen both briefcases!" The Announcer proclaimed. Then our weapons turned a bright lime color. "HUMILIATION!" The Announcer screeched. I saw Shmalien and Shadow killing the RED team. So I waved King Dwarf over. "Let's go kill zhem BLU's!" I said. He nodded and shot a running scout, right in the foot. Painful. Very. I pulled out my Ubersaw and stabbed a Demoman right through his face. "Hey, this reminds me, shouldn't we get a respawn or something?" Shadow asked. Then we heard a loud, fizzly CRACK! And there was a flash in the middle of the deserted land. We looked over there to see two of our other friends, Oakly and Wolfstar.

Wolfstar's POV: What happened? All I remember was playing computer, and suddenly everything went black. Then I woke up here, stranded in the desert… Wait! I see a Soldier and Medic!

Why are they here? why am I here for that matter? Woah, I'm growing taller! POP! Wait... This looks like the Team Fortress 2 Loch-n-Load! Am I in Team Fortress 2? I look like a Demoman, but I have a green uniform... Am I on the GRN team? Next to me is Oakly, wait... He's a GRN Scout. Then someone calls me, it's Doctah Kreep. "What the hell is happening? Why am I in Team Fortress 2?!" "Calm down, I'm the Medic, Shadow's the Soldier." "That makes no sense! Why are we here? Why am I a Demoman? Why's Oakly a Scout?" "Alas, I don't know." Was Doctah Kreeps reply.

6 days later...

Doctah Kreep's POV: Doctah's POV: We managed to steal RED and BLU's Intel several times a day, with several kills on the scoreboard. Today we ran into an issue, we don't have respawn set up. King Dwarf almost died, I basically brought him back from the dead. We pretty much had that answered for us by another white flash, which brought us Spartan Recon as an Engineer. "What's happenin' here? Why're y'all here with me?" "Zhat is zhe thing, we don't know vhy ve are here. All ve know is zhat ve are zhe GRN team. Ve also need a respawn."

That was when we decided that we should build a base for ourselves. Me and Spartan worked on the plans, such as where the Medibay and Workshop would be. After awhile, we decided that our base would be exactly like the RED and BLU base, except with green highlights instead of red or blue, with the Medibay and Workshop in back. Then there was the problem of Respawn, we didn't know how to create one. Another problem is that during a battle after we made the plans, my arm got cut off, even before I could've worked on the suspended Medigun. I had no right arm to work with. That could be a problem.

I worked in the half finished workshop for several days, on a project I had thought of even before the "Into Team Fortress 2!" episode. A robotic arm. After a while, the workshop had been finished, and Spartan came over to help me with the arm, and after a few sleepless nights, the arm was finished. All I had to do was attach it to my shoulder stub. Once it was attached, I worked on the Medibay. I built a suspended Medigun on the ceiling, a Quick-Fix to be exact. After that, we were an actual team, the GRN Team vs. RED Team vs. BLU Team.

We dominated on 2Fort, with only losses when RED and BLU deliberately teamed up on us, which with their rivalry, didn't happen often.

After a while, a meeting was called between RED, BLU, us and the Announcer. If you think that the heavies are intimidating, the Announcer would make you melt, anyway, we had a meeting.

Announcer: "You are all being moved to a three team map."

RED Soldier: "WHAT ABOUT ALL OF MY HEADS!?"

BLU Medic: "I can take zhem to experiment on!"

RED Soldier: "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY SPECIALLY GATHERED BLU HEAD COLLECTION, NAZI SCUM!"

Announcer: "Calm down, I can arrange for your head collection to be crated and exported to the new map."

RED Soldier: "YAY!"

Announcer: "The new map has 13 Control Points, two of each team's in other team's territory, and a middle capture point for you capture once you get your other four points. The middle of the map has a large triangle room with scoreboards on all three sides, so you can see the score on all three sides.(This is an Attack and Defend/KOTH map called AD_KOTH_Snowplow.)

We all went silent.

Then we heard a loud crash, coming from down below us. Then a crack appeared in the floor and slowly got larger, then a large chunk of the floor smashed into the ceiling, getting stuck there. Then Christian Brutal Sniper(CBS) Climbed out and launched himself at the Announcer, who then flickered and disappeared. Shmalien attempted to stab it, but was thrown through the hole in the floor when he tripped, Wolfstar tried to fill the room with explosives, but CBS took no damage from them, King Dwarf was nowhere to be found, and I was left fighting a feral monster of a man.

He leapt at me with a yell, and I blocked his attack with my steel arm, where his Skullcutter/Shanshahan-weapon bit into it, getting stuck. I ripped my arm away, taking the weapon with it, leaving him weaponless. Then we grappled each other towards a window, where we shoved each other back, flinging me into the window, and it smashed, leaving me swinging my arm in an attempt to not fall out. Then I fell out of the window frame (mind you, the building was several stories tall) into a free fall down the side of the building, where I smashed my hand into the side of the outer wall. I left a giant hole in the wall, but I stopped falling. CBS must be an idiot, because when he saw me stop, he jumped at me, like, right out the window. He almost landed on me, when a tracer shot went through his head, leaving a huge splatter of brains on the wall.

 **A/N: I will be publishing stories one by one, if your wondering why such a cliff hanger.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, to the sound of an announcement coming through the speakers in the base.

"Prepare to meet on the bridge in 20 minutes." I flopped right onto the floor of my room, nearly impaling myself on a sharp object, many of which were scattered around my room. I scrambled to pack all of the sharp bits into my suitcase. When I went outside, I realized I was the only one there, until I heard a gruff voice in an easily distinguishable accent.

"When does tiny train leave station, Doktor?" Followed by a voice I would easily recognize

"Soon, dummkopf."

"Rex? Und... Catbread?"

"Ja." Rex pushed up his glasses as he scrutinized me.

"Da." Catbread was the average Heavy. Tall, brawny, and probably an idea for violence.

"Vhen did you get a Quadwrangler, hmm?" Yep, he was scrutinizing the arm…

"I kinda got it cut off, before I could get to a Medigun." He was about to ask me a question, but a large amount of people walked out the door, tripping over each other. "Hey, uh Rex? Aren't you a bit fazed by zhis, progression?"

"Not at all. It happens to me regularly." I opened my mouth to reply, but I got cut off by an announcement.

"The train arrives in thirty seconds."

I counted, and once the train arrived, I yelled;

"The train took thirty-two seconds! You were wrong!" I received no reply. Of course. I was forcefully shoved by a small group of people, into the train.

We were sitting in the train making bad jokes about Hitler and 9/11, when a loud bang could be heard from the back of the train.

"Who zhe hell just respawned? Nobody died."

 **To be continued in: Sawbones**


End file.
